Missing
by Athletic All-Star
Summary: Echo goes to a Separatist planet to get some information. He has no back up only himself. Something happens to him on the way. What happens to Echo? Will he ever make it back to the Republic in one piece? One way to find out...
1. Mission

Missing

Chapter 1 mission

Echo's comlink went off like a never ending blaster fire. "Yes, General?" he said in his comlink. He waited a couple seconds before General Skywalker answered.

"We need you to come to the command room, right away."

"Yes General." Echo said

When Echo signed off his comlink he left in a hurry. When Echo reached the next corridor there was packed with troops. Echo kept pushing the troopers aside. He went to the closest trooper next to him.

"Why is every 501st trooper here?" Echo asked.

"Don't know sir, we just got a message saying 'meet in this corridor'." The trooper said

"I have to get through to the general quick, but this isn't help anything." Echo said

"I can help," he said. Then all of a sudden a sharp whistle echoed through the corridor, then… silence. "HEY LET THE ARC GET THROUGH!" he said harshly. Then everyone got out of the way so Echo could get through.

"Thanks, vod." Echo said. Then after a second he dashed off. 'I never got to ask him what his name was.' Echo shook his head and kept running. 'That doesn't matter right now.' He finally stopped in front of the command room and walked in.

"Sir!" Echo gave him a simple salute

""Echo please sit." The General Skywalker said

"Sir?" Echo asked 'The General never told us to sit during a briefing.'

"You heard me. Do you want me to make it an order?" Anakin asked

No, sir."

"ARC-0408 you get to do a special mission. A solo mission you get to do. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes, sir."

"No more protocol until you are a trooper again." Anakin said

"Sir?"

"You heard me Echo."

""Yes, si-"

"What was that Echo?"

"Nothing, sir."

"This is going to be harder and longer than I thought" Anakin said talking to himself


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello Everybody! I know the other chapter was short, but I am going to make my new chapters longer. Hopefully this one will be more understanding. I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR CLONE WARS! They belong to the right owners which are Lucasfilms and Disney. Except for the people in the future. Before we begin when Anakin says "Echo I'll ask you one more time." it means if Echo will say "No, sir" or "Yes, sir".

Chapter 2 Lost

"Echo I'll ask you one more time. Are you ready for this mission?" Anakin asked

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Your name will be Evan if anyone asks. Your mission is to find separatist information and bring it back here, got it?"

"Evan?"

"Yes, your name starts with an E so I thought of Evan."

"Nice name."

"You know what your mission is, right?

"Yes, but which planet am I going to? There are many separatist planets in the galaxy."

"Mandalore."

"Isn't that a neutral planet?"

"It was, until they killed the duchess."

"Oh." Echo said. He went up to the ship and was about to close the door, when Anakin asked:

"You sure you are up for this?"

"Yes."

"Good. You better hurry Evan." Echo looked back and Anakin gave him a wink. "Oh before I forget," the general gave him civilian clothes "you'll need these for the mission."

Before Echo could ask anything else the doors shut. Echo realized he was going to be in a new galaxy and he was flying solo for this mission. Echo went into the cockpit, entered the coordinates and with a blink of an eye he was in hyperspace. Echo put the controls into auto-pilot and he left the cockpit. When Echo finally got into the other room he got changed.

###

"Do you know where Echo is? I haven't seen him lately, sir." Rex said

"Yes, I do know where Evan is." General Skywalker said

"Evan?"

"Yes, Captain. Evan is Echo and he is on a mission."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," Rex said "what kind of mission?"

"Echo is on a mission to get separatist information from a separatist planet."

"WHAT?!" Fives said rushing in.

"FIVES!" Rex said giving him the glare to back down. Obviously Fives ignored and waited for the general to answer. 'Fives never listens when something comes up against Echo. Go figure.'

"Echo is as safe as can be for this mission." Anakin reassured. Fives relaxed just a tad when the general told him the news.

"Is Echo going alone?" Fives asked

"Yes."

"Why is Echo going alone, sir?"

"It will draw too much attention."

"What if he gets hurt or captured? Does he have any back-up?"

"No." the general spoke before he was interrupted by Fives.

"What! So he could get killed without help?!"

"I am very positive he will make it back-"

"IN A MILLION PIECES!"

"Fives! Go to your quarters and cool off!" Rex said

"But-"

"NOW!" Rex said harshly. Fives stormed off.

###

Echo came out of his room in civilian clothes. He quietly walked to the pilot seat and sat down. "Fives, if only you were here, you would be making bad jokes, and I would tell you how bad it was." His laugh was suddenly interrupted when there was a loud crash coming from the left wing. Then that was when Echo blacked out…

###

Fives threw his cup and it hit the wall with a "clank" and then fell to the floor. He fell back against his bed and sighed. "Echo if only-" Then all of a sudden the door opened and Rex barged in.

"Fives! What you did back there was unacceptable!" Rex said impatiently

"Sorry, Captain. Truly I am, but Echo is going without help! What if he get injured!?"

"The civvies will probably help."

"Do you know what planet he is going to?"

"He will fit right in I assure you."

"WHAT planet is he going to?" Fives said

"Mandalore."

"Mandalore? Isn't that a neutral planet?"

"It was," Rex nodded "but the war has changed… I heard the duchess got murdered."

"Who rules Mandalore now?"

"Someone named 'Reaper'"

"That is a weird name for a civilian…" Fives said

"Yes, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was working for the separatists." The door opened and they heard something mechanical.

"I AM GENERAL GREVIOUS! BOW DOWN TO ME CLONES!" Then all of a sudden there was a huge wave of laughing confusing Rex and Fives.

"Laughing?" Fives said. Rex shrugged and they both rushed outside.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. The Finding

Author's Note: In the first scene it is going to be on Mandalore. Michelle is 5 years old and Maureen is 26 years old. I don't own Star Wars Clone Wars only the civilians on Mandalore some will be this chapter and some will be later on. I am missing a couple girls and boys please review and give me some ideas for both gender names. Enjoy the chapter!  
Chapter 3: The Finding

On the horizon a mother and daughter were walking to the woods. When all of a sudden a ship came crashing into the atmosphere. "Mommy look a ship!" Michelle said

"It looks like the ship is going to crash." Maureen said

"Why is it going to crash?"

""I don't know." Maureen said while the ship crashed 20 feet away from them.

"Mom, should we go see if the pilot is ok?"

"Yes, if the pilot is still alive." Maureen said while they walked toward the ship.

"Hello?" Michelle asked, no answer.

"Michelle, stay here I'll check the cockpit."

"Yes, Mom." Michelle said while Maureen walked up to the cockpit.

When Maureen got up to the cockpit, she found a young man in the pilot seat. Maureen took the young man's pulse, and it was normal. "Looks like he just passed out from the pressure." Maureen said in relief. "I need to get you indoors, at night there are weird creatures that come out." Maureen then picked the young man up.

"Mommy, who is that?"

"I don't know what his name is, but he was the only one on this ship."

"Is he ok?" Michelle asked

"He passed out, but I think he will be alright." When Maureen said that the young man moaned.

"We better get him to the cabin."

"Does that mean he will stay with us?" Michelle said excitedly.

"Until he gets better."

"Yay!"

###

When Fives and Rex got outside the corridor was empty. That hit Rex so hard it was his last straw. "HEY! WHOEVER IS PRANKING SHOW YOURSELVES NOW!" No response. "NOW!" Then 6 men came out.

"What do you think you were doing?" Fives asked impatiently

"It gets boring without trouble in days, but an ARC wouldn't understand. They get top missions while we wait for the big main missions." The first trooper spoke.

Fives ignored his side comment only because he likes being an ARC. "Doesn't mean you can go running around making jokes about General Grievous being here." Rex said.

"Yes, sir" the group said

###

When Maureen and Michelle got to their cabin they set up the couch into a bed. "Mommy can we make some soup for him when he wakes up?"

"Sure. Come on Michelle, let him rest." Maureen said

"Ok, Mom." They both went to the main room. Then the door opened and a male figure came in. "Daddy!" Michelle said running into his arms.

"Hello, Michelle!" Brian said while his wife walked over.

"Hi, honey, how was work?" Maureen asked.

"Busy and tiring." Brian said exhausted

"Daddy we found someone today!" Michelle said

"What Michelle is trying to say is, we found a ship crash 20 feet away from us and I found a man passed out from the pressure coming into the atmosphere."

"Where is he now?" Brian asked

"On the couch in the living room." Michelle said

###

Echo moaned and woke up. "Where am I?" and that greeted another moan of pain. "Ow! My head!" he said grabbing at his head. Then a lady came in.

"Would you like an ice pack, Mr.…?" Maureen said

"Evan, mam."

"Well, Mr. Evan, would you like an ice pack for your head? You crashed pretty hard."

"Sure that would be lovely, mam." Evan said

"You can say 'sure' nothing fancy." Maureen said

"Ok." Then you could hear the pitter patter of tiny feet coming in.

"You're awake! I made you soup! With some help!" Michelle said

"Thank you." Evan said while putting the bowl of soup on the nightstand next to him.

"Come on Michelle, how about you help me with something while Evan eats."

"Ok, Mom!" Michelle said while she skipped off happily with Maureen walking by her side.

"Why am I here?" Then a male figure came in.

"I know as much as you do. I am a nurse, can I check to see if you have any broken bones from the crash?" Brian said

"Sure," Evan said sitting up "Ow!"

"Let me help!" Brian said helping Evan sit up. Brian checked his pulse, looking at his ribs, and his head. "You have a couple broken ribs and a big bump at the back of your head. If you don't mind me asking: Do you remember how you crashed?"

"No." Evan said disappointed

"You might have amnesia. Do you remember anything?"

"The only thing I remember is that I have to work for the separatists…"

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"My theory might be correct. Does anything else hurt?"

"No." Evan said

"Ok. You should rest. You had quite a crash from what I heard."

"Ok." Evan said falling asleep. Brian turned around and left the room. Evan opened his eyes. "Something does hurt… My heart feels like a big hole. Like I am missing someone that I don't remember…" Evan said talking to himself and falling asleep.

###

Author's Note: Review and tell me how this chapter was!


	4. Chapter 4 The News

Author's Note: This chapter took longer than I would have hoped, but I am very busy with school. The good news is I got more ideas for the chapters. Bad news is that I have a Science Fair coming soon and it's worth a lot of points, so I might be late with new chapters in the future. Hopefully not by a lot. I don't own Star Wars. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: The News

"Captain Rex come to the hangar, and bring some men with you." General Skywalker said into the comlink.

"Yes, sir." Captain Rex said and he shut his comlink off. Then, Rex opened went on to the open channel of his comlink. "Fives, Jesse, Kix, Hardcase, and Tup get down to the hangar now!"

"Yes, sir." They said and Rex ran down to the hangar.

"What would you like us to do general?" Kix said

"Rumor is that Echo's ship crashed and he is nowhere to be found." General Skywalker said and Captain Rex could tell Fives was getting mad. "I have to stay with the cruiser so I am trusting you guys to find him no matter if he finished his mission or not."

"Sir, yes, sir!" they said and Anakin walked away.

"Let's go find Echo!" Hardcase said and they all went into the ship

"I am coming for you Echo." Fives said to himself.

###

Echo woke up to a thunder crash. "What?" Echo asked confused

"You haven't heard thunder before? Michelle asked on the chair next to the couch he was laying on. Echo shook his head.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Can you speak Mando'a?" Michelle asked

"Elek (yes)"

"How long have you known how to speak it?"

"For most of my life… I think…"

"How old are you?"

"11 if I remember correctly…"

"Eleven?!" Michelle said surprised and she heard footsteps come into the room.

"He has amnesia, so he might be thinking of when he was younger or someone else, Michelle." Maureen said "You should be sleeping it's 3 in the morning!"

"I can't help it, Mom! I can't sleep. I get excited when guests are over!" Michelle said

"Go to bed now, Michelle." Maureen said

"Ok." Michelle said sadly walking to her room.

"I am sorry, Evan. She gets so excited when we have guests over." Maureen said

"I can tell, but I don't mind. If you don't mind, can I go to your town today?" Evan asked and Maureen laughed

"It isn't really my town, Evan, and you don't have to ask me. Just come back by 22:00 (10:00p.m) no exceptions."

"Ok." Evan said and went back to sleep while Maureen went back to her room.

###

Fives has been in the separate room the whole ride in hyperspace. (They had to change into civilian clothes too.) "Fives!" Hardcase said

"WHAT?!" came the harsh reply from Fives

"Get ready to go hunting." Hardcase said

"Yay!" Fives said sarcastically

"You sound enthusiastic about it." Jesse said coming into the room

"Why should you be so happy?" Fives said

"Because I am, you should be happy we are saving Echo." Jesse said giving Fives a look.

Fives laughed "You are sounding like Rex." Fives said and Jesse gave a look that said 'You got to be kidding me?' Fives burst out laughing

"Come on Fives we just landed, we need to go play Republic n' Separatists (Hide n' seek). Unfortunately, for us we are the Separatists (seekers)." Fives chuckled "What is with you and laughing today, vod?" Jesse asked

"I don't know, but it's your fault, you are the one making jokes." Fives said walking out of the room with Jesse by his side.

"Let's go find Echo." Rex said and they all went outside and into the town.

###

Echo went to the speeder and went into the town. He got off of the speeder and went into the town. He got off the speeder at the parking lot and he will walk the rest of the way to the base. "It's a beautiful day for a walk!" The dude that passed him chuckled at Echo's statement. "Guess some people don't think the same way." Evan shrugged

"Hey, buddy," a street smuggler said and Echo looked around "yes you. Would you like to buy something?" he asked with a smile and Echo noticed he was missing 3 teeth.

"No." Echo said and walked away. Echo turned a corner and bumped into a group of men.

###

"How are we going to find him in all of this?" Kix asked

"I don't know…" Hardcase said

"We should split..." Tup said before a man bumped into him and the man fell to the ground.

"Need help?" Fives asked and offered him hand. The man accepted his hand and Fives helped him up.

"Thanks." the man said when he was back on his feet.

"Answer me this, what is your name?" Rex asked

"Evan. Thank you! I really need to go I will be late. Nice to meet you. Goodbye!" Evan said and ran off.

"Evan?" Jesse asked

"Fives." Rex said

"Yes, sir?" Fives asked

"Follow him."

"Yes, sir." Fives said and he ran in the same direction Evan went.

"Why did you make Fives follow him?" Kix asked

"General Skywalker gave Echo the nickname Evan. I think we just found him." Rex said

"Sir, bad news…" Fives said over the comlink

"What is it?" Rex asked

"I lost him." Fives said and there was silence on Rex's side "Sir? What would you like to do?"

"Get back here. We can only think that wasn't Echo, but we will keep checking on him to make sure."

"Yes, sir." Fives said and turned his comlink off.

"What are we going to do Captain?" Hardcase asked

"I don't know. We can only hope we can find him."

###

Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter again. I will try to be faster for the next.


	5. The Suspicion

Author's Note: So far this is the longest chapter I made. In the first scene it's the chase scene with Echo and Fives. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: The Suspicion

Echo ran off from the group. "I am going to be late!" Evan ran at a faster pace than he was before. Evan noticed that someone was following him. 'I need to get him off my tail.' Evan thought and Echo ran into a crowded street. The person was still following him, but he was slowing down.

Evan turned into an alley and the man ran past him without noticing him there. The man turned the corner and disappeared. Evan got out of the alley and he turned the other way the man was headed. Evan was on his way to the base when a battle droid stopped him.

"Halt. Where do you think you are going? The droid asked

"I am on my way to the Separatist base." Evan said

"On whose authority?"

"The droid leader of this base."

"The droid brought out his datapad. "What's your name?" the droid asked

"Evan."

The droid looked through the datapad "Yep, you were telling the truth. You can come through." When the droid said that Echo went to a full running pace. When he came to the base door he slowed down and stopped again by a different battle droid. "Name?" the droid asked emotionless

"Evan."

"You are late."

"I know, and it won't happen again." Evan said not wanting to tell them about the group he ran into.

"It better not, for you sake." The droid said and Evan showed no fear to that quote. "Well, you better get ready to work."

"Yes, sir." Evan said and walked into the base. After Evan disappeared into the base the droid called two commando droids.

"Go, and follow the new guy around, I have a bad feeling about this guy." The droid said

"Roger, roger." The commando droids said and they both walked away

Later on in the same day two popular workers were talking and one stuck their foot out when Evan walked to close to the foot and Evan tripped over it. "Whoops." The one man said and they both laughed.

"Di'kuts" Evan said getting up

"What did you just say?" the other man asked

"You heard me, di'kuts (Idiots)." Evan said

"Oh, it's on!" the first man said

"FIGHT!" a random guy said

"I will not…" Evan said before he was rudely punched in the face. "Fight you…" Everyone gasped in horror. "What?" Evan asked and the people didn't answer. Evan turned around and a pair of commando droids was behind him.

"You are coming with us." The first droid said and Evan obeyed and followed them.

###

When Fives got back to the group they went on their search for Echo. "Sir, how do you know that could have been Echo?" Tup asked

"The eyes." Rex asked

"Eyes?" Tup asked

"Yes, he has the same eyes color as us, same skin tone as us, but he also has the same voice as the original Echo." Rex said

"How are we going to find Echo now? He could be anywhere now." Kix asked

"I don't know… We should split up. Jesse, Fives you check downtown. Hardcase, Tup you check the Northside of town. Kix, you and I are going to the bad side of town. Is that clear, everyone?" Rex asked

"Sir, yes, sir." They said and they were all gone within the second. When Hardcase and Tup got to the Northside of town there was a group of battle droids.

"Hey, Tup, get ready to run!" Hardcase said laughing quietly, while he picked up a rock. "Hey clankers eat rock!" Hardcase threw the rock at the droid leader, it hit with a 'clank' "run Tup." Hardcase said laughing while running.

"I didn't agree to this!" Tup said running by his side

"Don't have to. It's either get caught or run." Hardcase said

"The Captain wouldn't accept this." Tup said

"I know."

"Why do you always make everything in life a joke?"

"Because it's fun." Hardcase said

###

Jesse and Fives went downtown and got stopped by a battle droid. "Identification, please."

Fives looked in his pockets (even though he had it with him…) "I guess I forgot it in my other pants." Fives said

"We are dead." Jesse said loud enough for Fives to hear

"Come with me, you two." The battle droid said turning around

"I don't think so clanker!" Fives said grabbing for the dirty battle droid's head

"Cl…" the droid started, but his head got ripped off by Fives

"You are crazy, Fives." Jesse said

"I know." Fives said

"Let's go, Fives, before another droid comes." And they were both off

###

When Rex and Kix got to the bad part of town there were lots of people smuggling and drinking. "Sir, was it a really good idea to come here?" Kix asked

"No, maybe it's because we might find information about our lost brother." Rex said

"Oh. Why did you pick me to come with you?" Kix asked

"Because you are the only medic here with us." Rex said while walking into a bar.

"A bar? Oh great." Kix said while they sat at the bar

"May I help you?" the barkeeper asked

"Information." Rex said

"Don't sell it here." The barkeeper said

"You will give me the information, or you will be skin on my wall." Rex said harshly

"Okay, Okay. What do you want to know?" The barkeeper asked

"The new person on planet, Evan's the name." Rex said

"I heard he has amnesia, but some people make weird things up… Wait a second… Are you clones?" the barkeeper asked

"If we are?" Rex said

"Aren't you too busy, battling the war?" the barkeeper asked

"I never said we were clones." Rex said when all of a sudden the TV turned on it was straight on the news.

"Rumor is that 6 clones came right here on Mandalore." The news lady said and the TV turned off.

"You're clones." The barkeeper said

"You don't have proof." Kix said

"What are your names?"

"Mine is Alex and he is Nathan." Rex said lying

"You are new on planet."

"Yes, and No." Kix said

"You can't lie to me, I can look into faces and see if they are lying or not." The barkeeper said "You're clones and you are looking for your brother.

"Guess this guy knows a lot about us." Rex said whispering to Kix

"*cough* I need fresh air. *cough*" Kix said walking out the door. (What he is doing is, making an excuse to not answer any more questions). "Captain, Amnesia, memory loss, sometimes hard to get back, some, or no memory back at all." Kix whispered to Rex and he left.

"What are your real names." The barkeeper asked

"Rex is my name, Kix is the other one. Not like I can lie to you again." Rex said "I am very busy, tight schedule. Not clones. Have a nice day." Rex said and walked out the door.

"If he keeps saying they weren't clones, I guess he is telling the truth." The barkeeper said and he was filling glasses of beer.

###

"I heard that, you refused a fight. Here on this base, we NEVER refuse a fight." The owner said

"Ok." Evan said

"I would like you to come in early tomorrow… to work on some things and to get used to your job."

"Ok."

"You can go home, Evan." The owner said

"Yes, sir." Evan said and walked out of the base. Evan had no problem getting to his speeder and he went to the house he was staying at until he was better. He walked inside and he sat on the couch.

"How was your first day at work?" Maureen asked

"Not so good."

"You should rest then. You had a big day today."

Echo nodded and he fell asleep.

###

"Where is Hardcase and Tup?" Rex asked when they all regrouped

"I don't know." Fives said

Then all of a sudden Hardcase and Tup came running in. "Where have you two been?" Rex asked

"Hardcase threw a rock at a battle droid and we had to run." Tup said exhausted

"Where are we going to sleep? It's getting late." Kix asked

"Here." Rex said pointing to a little cabin (not Evan's).

"Oh nice place." Hardcase said walking in.

"Rented the place." Kix said

"We need to get shut eye, we have a very busy day tomorrow." Rex said and they went to sleep except for Kix.

###

Echo woke up early the next morning and he went to the base as he was told. "Good morning, Evan." The owner said

"Hello, sir." Evan said

"Please call me, Chad."

"Ok. What would…" Evan said before he passed out from the blow to the head. Evan was then thrown into the early morning town.

###

Kix was walking around then a figure slumped out in front of him. "Echo?" Kix asked and there was a moan from the figure. "I need to get you into shelter." Kix then picked him up and brought him back to the little cabin. Kix looked at Evan's head. "Looks like you have a pretty bad bump on your head, but it looks like it's getting taken care of…" Kix said "If you do have amnesia, by the looks of that bump you won't get your memory back… Poor Echo…" and he kept working on him.

###

Author's Note: Ok, got done with the chapter… finally. Would have gotten it done earlier, but went to go see Wicked on Broadway. (It was so good!) If I don't get the next chapter done by Christmas. "Have a very good Christmas and a Happy New Year!" (Probably going to get it done before the New Year, but just in case.)


	6. The Ending

Author's Note: This will be the ending chapter of Missing. (I know it's sad, I am too actually), but if you want me to make more of these types of stories. Review and tell me if I should, or not, and review and tell me how the book was!

Chapter 6: The Ending

"Who is that?" Fives asked

"He is Echo." Kix said

"That can't be, Echo."

"How do you know he isn't Echo?"

"How do you know he is?" Fives asked

"Look at his face."

"It looks bruised up."

"Yes, but with you two combined, you could end up like him, too."

"True, but Echo is the smarter one, he could know what was coming and what was going." Fives said

"But," Kix said moving Echo to his side "there is a big bump at the back of his head. It could just be getting hit, or it could be a bad… very bad hit to the head." Kix said

"What would happen if he got hit very badly?"

"He could lose some, none, or all of his memory."

"Will it be easy to bring back the memory?"

"I don't know." Kix said

"That's a first." Fives said and Kix gave a look that said 'Really' (sarcastically). "It's true, Kix."

"I lost patients, I saved patients, I cured some, but this has to be the hardest case, I did. To be honest, Fives, I don't think I can bring the memory back, IF he does have amnesia. It will be up to his mind if it wants the memory back or not… If he did lose it."

"So you technically brought a complete stranger here?"

"Yes. When someone is injured…" Kix started saying

"Yeah, yeah, I know. A medic has to help anyone injured when it comes to generals, young Jedi, brothers, or even complete strangers." Fives said and Kix laughed. "What?"

"You're starting to sound like a medic."

"Flash training. You have to learn some medic stuff in order to pass ARC training."

"So technically, you're a medic?"

"Yeah…"Fives said and Kix burst out laughing, when someone walked in the room.

"Who is that?" Hardcase asked

"Kix thinks he's Echo." Fives said

"Really?" Hardcase asked

"Yes." Kix said still working on Evan

"I am going for a walk." Fives said

"Why?" Hardcase asked

"Just… because." Fives said and he went out of the cabin.

"What's wrong with, Fives?" Hardcase asked to Kix

"I don't know." Kix said

###

Fives went blocks and blocks from the cabin. There were many battle droids where Fives was going.

"Halt. Why are you this far out?" the droid asked

"I am going for a walk." Fives said

"Not here you aren't."

"I said I am going for a walk, and that means I am going for a walk."

"Do you have permission to come through here?"

"No, but I… work here."

"What is your name?" the droid asked

"Uh… Max? Max's the name." Fives said

"Not on the list."

"Of course not. I am new! I want to sign up."

"Come with me." The droid said leading the way to the base. (Yes, it's the same base Echo goes to). They went to an empty hallway and the droid stopped in front of a door. "He is waiting for you, inside." The droid said walking away.

'Weird…' Fives thought while walking inside.

"Hello." A sinister voice came through the room.

"H-hello?" Fives asked

"Come in," the voice said and Fives did as ordered. "Hello, my name is, Count Dooku. What is your name?" Count Dooku asked

'Count Dooku?! Oh, great…' "My name is Max." Fives said

"You're lying." Count Dooku said

"Fives."

"Where did you come from?"

"Nowhere."

"Where?" Dooku asked harshly

"I said, nowhere." Fives said with a look that said 'Drop this conversation.' And Dooku laughed

"You know, I like you. Your anger."

"I don't have anger issues!" Fives said

"Sure you do, everyone does."

"I don't show any emotions to any rude or personal comment, joke, or even question."

"So you're emotionless?"

"Mostly."

"You got the job. You start today." Dooku said walking out of the room.

When Dooku walked out of the door. Dooku went to the closest commando droid, "Follow him, when he has lunch attempt, NOT KILL, to shoot him, but DO NOT shoot your guns, got it?" Dooku asked

"Roger, roger." The droid said and he walked away.

At lunch, Fives sat down and started eating. A group of commando droids came in the room, and the room turned dead silent, besides the clanking of the droids. The droids stopped in front of Fives and got their guns ready their guns ready.

"Ready… aim… FIRE!" the leader said and they didn't shoot as said. Fives just sat there like nothing happened.

"One thing about me, I don't fear you droids." Fives said getting up and walking out of the room with eyes following him, until he disappeared.

Later on that day the droids stopped by Count Dooku's office.

"What is the news?" Dooku asked

"He did nothing and he said he was not afraid of us." The leader said

"Curious." Dooku said "Bring him here."

"Roger, roger." The droids said and they walked away

Fives was walking to a medium room with a couple monitors in it and he sat down at one. "Just like Rishi Moon…" he said and he felt a pang in his heart. He lost many close brothers that day. Then the same group of the droids came in to the room.

"Count Dooku would like to talk with you." The leader droid said

###

"Where is, Fives?" Rex asked walking into the room

"We don't know, he said he was going for a walk." Hardcase said

"Who is that…? Let me guess, Echo?" Rex said

"Yes, sir." Kix said and Evan moved "That's a good sign. First time he moved since I found him."

Later on Evan woke up. "Where am I?" Evan said and he felt a pang in his head "Ow." Then a male figure walked in.

"You're up." Kix said

"Yes… Why wouldn't I? Who are you? What do you want from me?" Evan asked

"You have a head injury. I am just helping it heal better. Even though it looks like someone helped it a little bit. I am a medic, if you haven't noticed." Kix said

"What I mean is. What is your name?" Kix said

"You don't know my name? I guess you do have amnesia, my name is Kix. We are both 501st of the Grand Army of the Republic or GAR for short. The only difference between us two is that I am a medic, and you are an ARC."

"ARC?"

"It is short for 'Advanced Recon Commando'." Kix said "If you want to know more, you will have to wait until Fives comes back."

"Who's Fives?"

"Another ARC, you two never leave each other's side during battle or ever… Until this mission, anyway."

Evan gasped "I am already late! I have to go!" Evan said getting up.

"Oh no, you aren't. Your head is too serious to go outside or even stand up for that matter."

"Then I'll patch my head up. I am late for work."

(What this next part is doing, is Kix asking questions if Evan is good enough to go to the base.) "How did you lose your memory?"

"I don't know."

"Ok. Who took you in, if anyone did?"

"Oh, lovely family, their names are Brian, Maureen, and Michelle." Evan said

"Do you feel any pain, in your head?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll patch you up. You have to return though."

"Oh, um… About that… I promised them that I would be there, after work."

"Come here. No exceptions."

"Yes, sir."

Kix patched Evan's head. When Kix was done, Evan went off to the base.

"Name?" the droid asked

"Evan."

"Come with me." The droid said and Evan followed him. They both went down a hall Evan never went down. They both stopped in front of a door.

"What is it?" the voice came through the hall

"He is here." The droid said

""Bring him in." the voice said

"Go on." The droid said to Evan and the droid walked away. Evan did as what he was told and walked inside the door.

"Sit, I insist." Count Dooku said and Evan sat down on a seat across his desk. There was someone in the other seat next to him.

"Now, do you know each other?" Count Dooku said

"No." the other man said

"Nope, can't say I did." Evan said

"He is Evan," Dooku said the man looked over at him with a confused look. "and he is Fives." He said pointing to the other man. "You two are going to be partners. Go work, I am a very busy man." Dooku said getting up and walked out of the room.

Fives and Evan walked to the work room they were supposed to work at. Fives stopped Evan. "Are you really, Echo?"

"I don't know." Evan said "Kix said I have amnesia." Fives gasped

"You're, Echo!" Fives said hugging him "I missed you, brother."

"Ok…" Evan said

A droid walked in. "Count Dooku wants you, Evan, to get some things from the town."

"Okay." Evan said walking out of the room.

When, Evan, got into the town a group came over to Evan. "What happened to you, slip up?" the first man asked. A girl noticed that the two men were picking on Evan, so she walked over.

"Leave him alone." She said

"What are you going to do?" the second man asked

"This." She said and she punched both guys in the face, (girl power!) and they fell to the floor. When the two guys got back on their feet, they ran away. "You, okay?"

"Yeah." Evan said

"What's your name?" she asked

"Evan, what's yours?" Evan asked

"Emily."

"Emily… You're beautiful." Evan said

"That's sweet of you." Emily said and she kissed Evan on the lips. "I have to go."

"Wait, would you ah… like to go out to dinner with me?" Evan asked

"Sure, does 6:00 sound good?" Emily asked

"That would be perfect."

"Okay. See you then." Then Emily walked away

Evan got the things Count Dooku wanted, when his mind pounded hard. "Fives…?" Evan gasped, and he ran the rest of the way to the base.

"Evan, so glad to see you." Count Dooku said

"Hello, sir, I got your things you wanted." Evan said handing Dooku the bags. "I got to go back to work." Evan said dashing off to the work room. When he reached the door, he walked in and he sat in the chair.

"Hello, Evan." Fives said

"Evan? I don't know any Evans here. There is only Fives and Echo." Echo said

Fives gasped "Echo?"

"The one and only, brother."

"Echo!" Fives said "Haven't heard you say that name in a while.

"Why? What happened?" (He is playing around.)

"Long story." Fives said "We should quit early." Fives and Echo walked to Count Dooku's office.

"Come in." he said and they both entered

"We want to cut out early today." Fives said

"Of course you can." Dooku said "Off, now." Echo and Fives left the base and they went to the cabin and they walked inside.

"Evan, what were you doing outside?" Rex asked

"It's Echo, Captain, I was working. Why does people keep calling me, Evan?"

"It's a long story." Everyone said

###

"Mommy, where is Evan?" Michelle asked

"I don't know." Maureen said when someone walked in the door.

"Hello, everyone." Echo said

"Evan!" Michelle said hugging him.

"I have a secret to tell you guys. You promise not to tell anyone?" Echo asked

"We won't" Michelle said

"My name is actually Echo, I am a soldier of the GAR and I guess I had amnesia. I have to go back to my brothers and fight the war. Besides, how am I supposed to keep planets republic, if I am not there to fight? I wouldn't be called a soldier then, now would I? Thank you guys for taking care of me." Echo said

"You're welcome, Echo." Maureen said

"Do you promise, you will come and see us again?" Michelle asked

"I promise." Echo said

###

At 6:00 he met Emily at a fancy restaurant. "Emily when I met you, you were beautiful, but now in my new eyes you are gorgeous. I hope our paths cross again. But I will be gone for a while." Echo said

"That's so sweet, I hope we see each other again. I love you." Emily said

###

"Are you ready, Echo?" Fives asked

"Yes, but I want to do something first…" Echo said and he flew the ship toward the station and it blew up.

###

Prologue

Count Dooku was not in the base when it blew up… Darn.

###

"It's good to have you back Echo." Anakin said

"Yes, sir." Echo said

"Did you get any information?"

"No, sir, but the base did blow up. Mandalore is now a neutral world again and hopefully it will stay that way. But, when I was on Mandalore, I even felt something… **Missing**.

THE END

###

Author's Note: I am finally done with my first fanfiction! Merry Christmas, Everyone! Or whatever you celebrate!


	7. Hiding

Echo was walking around on the beautiful day, when his comlink went off. "The time has come EXECUTE ORDER 66!"

### 3 days earlier

"Echo, it's time for shooting practice. Are you ready?" Fives asked

"Yeah, but I don't I don't get why we have to practice every other hour, this past week." Echo said

"It's what Palpatine wants all of us to do." Fives said

"I know. But it doesn't make any sense."

Echo and Fives went into the shooting rings and everyone was waiting for the general's orders.

"Ok, everyone! The Chancellor wants you to shoot some targets, and besides you can never have too much training." General Skywalker said

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said and they all went to their stations.

###

This is just a part of my first chapter to my new story. It's called Hiding, it has some characters from Missing and it has some new, that haven't shown before in Missing. Missing is about Echo going into hiding from the Empire, he might get caught, but he might not. He meets some new civilians that have the same intention, to stop the Empire. Who are these people Echo meets? One way to find out.


End file.
